Hurts like Hell
by PoketrashB
Summary: Post-War. Draco rend visite à quelqu'un cloué sur un lit d'hôpital et se remémore certaines promesses. Rated M pour le language et certains souvenirs un peu citronés


Hello, ceci est mon tout premier OS, écrit, relu et corrigé il y a plus de deux ans. Il me tient beaucoup à coeur et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai mit autant de temps à le publier. Néanmoins n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques, c'est toujours bon à prendre même si cet écrit date un peu! Je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Hurts Like Hell" de Fleurie dont vous retrouverez les paroles au fil de ce one-shot. En espérant que cette lecture vous plaise, enjoy!

* * *

**_"How can I say this without breaking?"_**

\- "Comment oses-tu espèce d'enculé?"

On m'empoigne férocement par le devant de ma veste, on me secoue violemment comme si je ne pesais aucun poids -c'est probablement le cas. Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé depuis que tu es parti. Les yeux de mon agresseur sont injectés de sang, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré tant de morts. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu autant en colère, même lorsque je l'insultait à Poudlard, même lorsque l'on se battait. Il me fixe froidement, la colère a laissé place à la rage, encore une fois il interroge, sans avoir relâché son emprise :

\- "Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici, traître?"

**_"How can I say this without taking over? "_**

\- "Je... Je..."

\- "Le grand Malefoy qui bafouille, on aura tout vu! Je ne me répèterais pas une fois de plus, pour quelle putain de raison tu oses mettre tes sales pieds de mangemort ici?"

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui répondre, même un mensonge, mais les mots semblent coincés dans ma gorge, j'entend presque les rouages de mon cerveau se mettre en branle et le sarcasme, mon vieil ami, se réveiller mais mon regard se perd derrière ce corps qui se dresse comme un rempart. Mes yeux se posent sur l'objet de ma visite et toute tentative de réponse semble s'évaporer brusquement.

\- "Je n'ai jamais été un mangemort, je veux juste le voir. Les raisons ne regardent que moi. Pousses toi."

**_"How can I put it down into words when it's almost too much for my soul alone?"_**

Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire pourquoi, lui raconter comment tout ça a commencé. Combien de fois ai-je imaginé comment il l'apprendrait et comment il réagirait? Oh j'aimerais cruellement lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'il ignore, lui démontrer à quel point il ignorait certaines facettes de ta personnalité. Je pourrai lui raconter notre premier baiser, nos premiers rendez-vous dans la salle-sur-demande ou en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour. Je pourrai lui décrire les moindres détails de ton corps, la position de chaque grain de beauté qui parsème ta peau, la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes, la couleur de tes yeux à la lueur d'une bougie et même la façon dont tu respires lorsque tu t'endors. Mais il ne m'écoutera jamais moi. Bien sur toi il te croirait mais tes si jolies lèvres sont scellées. Il me relâche enfin mais ses émotions sont lisibles dans ses yeux: ils me crient de partir, me rappellent que pour les tiens, je ne suis qu'un étranger qui à plus que griller son capital sympathie.

**_ "I loved and I loved and I lost you and it hurts like hell."_**

Je voudrais m'enfuir, me soustraire à ce regard brûlant de rage toute dirigée vers mon être. Je suis tellement fragile sans toi, quand tu n'es pas près de moi je redeviens le petit serpentard effrayé par la forêt interdite.

_"J'ai assez de courage pour deux, je peux t'en prêter"_

\- "Dégage Malfoy, très vite et très...

\- Laisse le passer Ron."

Ironiquement je reçois de l'aide de la personne la plus à même de me haïr. Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, fille de moldues, qui tient tête à son rouquin de mari pour mes beaux yeux, inespéré. Bien sur, elle, elle le sait. Tu n'as jamais su lui mentir et elle a toujours été plus maligne que toi.

\- "Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

\- "Dis lui Draco…"

**_"I don't want them to know the secrets, I don't want them to know the way I loved you."_**

\- "Non Granger, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voudrait que cela se passe et tu le sais.

\- J'ai du louper une partie de cette conversation, qu'est-ce-que vous me cachez tous les deux?

-Écoute Weasley ce n'est à elle ni à moi de te répondre, maintenant pousses toi de cette foutue encadrure de porte par Merlin!"

Je ne sais pas si c'est le désespoir de mon ton qui le force à s'effacer ou bien la détresse dans mon regard, à moins que ce soit le léger tremblement qui parcourt mon corps depuis le début de l'échange. Je peux enfin m'approcher de toi et mes sens semblent s'éveiller. L'odeur de détergent me piquent les narines et les bruits aigus des machines agressent mes oreilles. Soudain les larmes s'accumulent dans mes yeux et je dois lutter pour ne pas m'effondrer devant les deux anciens Gryffondors.

\- "Viens Ron, laissons les tous les deux..."

**_"I don't think they'd understand it, no. I don't think they will accept me, no.''_**

\- "Je te préviens Malfoy s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je me chargerais personnellement de te rappeler pourquoi les sortilèges Impardonnables portent leurs nom!"

Au moment même où la porte se ferme, mes jambes cessent de me soutenir. Je tente misérablement de ne pas m'éclater sur le sol et me rattrape de justesse au lit. Je m'assois près de toi délicatement et lorsque je prend ta main entre les miennes, les larmes dévalent mes joues creusées par les longues journées passées loin de toi. Je pleure comme un enfant perdu, comme un adolescent qui perd l'être aimé, comme un homme se tenant sur les ruines encore fumantes du monde qu'il avait bâti. Je me demande si tu ressens le deuil, si au fond de toi tu comprends que moi je n'ai plus que toi, que tout les autres m'ont abandonné ou sont morts, tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste.

\- "Je t'en supplie, reviens moi."

**_"I loved and I loved and I lost you and it hurts like hell"_**

Le son de ma voix brisée résonne contre les murs vides et je comprend enfin la douleur que ta perte me cause, je ressens l'écho de mon chagrin contre les parois de mon coeur. Sans toi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. J'ai le sentiment qu'on m'arrache l'âme lambeau par lambeau. Je laisse ma tête reposé sur ta poitrine qui se soulève lentement au rythme de ta respiration, on pourrait croire que tu dors mais je sais que c'est faux. On finit toujours par sortir du sommeil, mais toi tu ne te réveilleras peut-être jamais. Certains pensent que ton esprit se répare et que c'est ce qui prend tout ce temps. Je voudrais tellement que tout ceci cesse. Si seulement je pouvais t'aider à lutter contre toute cette magie noire qui t'empoisonne, mais non, je suis inutile. Je pourrais très bien confectionner des potions toutes plus efficaces les unes que les autres mais c'est un combat que tu dois mener seul, dans ta tête.

**_"Dreams fight with machines inside my head like adversaries"_**

Et ma mémoire me transporte sur le champ de bataille, je te revois inconscient au sol alors que ma mère m'assure que tu respires encore, qu'elle a vérifié elle-même. J'entend le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonner dans mes tympans, à quelques mètres de moi. Je suis assailli par trop de sentiments pour savoir de quelle façon réagir. J'écoute le discours de Neville, la conviction dans sa voix me fait frissonner. Qui aurait cru que Londubat serait un tel leader? Et la bataille reprend, toujours plus violente et sanglante. Je suis perdu dans les décombres, la fumée, je vous vois transplaner et enfin le sort final. Je le vois partir en fumée. Je te vois, par terre, encore, mais cette fois-ci tu ne te relèves pas. Tu ne te relèveras pas, tu es toujours allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital.

**_"Come wrestle me free, clean from the war"_**

_-"C'est simple Draco, quoi qu'il se passe tu te ranges de son côté, que je gagne ou que je perde, tu continues de faire croire que tu es de son côté. Tu ne prends aucun risque!__ \- Mais...__ \- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Si jamais je meurs, je veux que tu vives, fais ce que tu as à faire peu importe le prix que cela te coûte. Reste en vie pour moi amour. Je vais gagner, pour toi, pour nous. Mais si ça tourne mal, je veux absolument que tu sois en sécurité.__ \- Gagne! Je t'en supplie, je serais incapable de te faire du mal…__Je sens ton pouce caresser ma joue et essuyer les larmes qui dévalent de mes paupières closes. Je rouvre les yeux et tu me souris, malgré notre discussion tu souris, plein d'espoir.__ \- Les membres de l'Ordre savent que tu es de notre côté, tu seras innocenté, il ne peut rien t'arriver."__Tu me prends dans tes bras, tu me berces._

_**"Your heart fits like a key, into the lock on the wall"**_

_Il n'y a que toi, dans mon coeur. Il n'y a que toi, je n'aime que toi. Tu es le seul qui a été capable de voir derrière les couches successives de la carapace forgées par mon éducation, par mon père. Nos peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre. Ta bouche prend possession de la mienne et je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Ta main qui parcourt mon torse jusqu'à glisser dans mes vêtements. Mon souffle se coupe quand tes doigts s'enroulent autour de moi, caressant toute ma longueur avec douceur et fermeté. Puis tu descends jusqu'à mon entrée, me pénétrant d'une phalange avec l'aide de mon présperme pour lubrifier. Tu m'enlèves mon bas pour mieux pouvoir me préparer. Quand enfin tu entres en moi, je m'agrippe à tes épaules, griffant l'épiderme tendre. Tes coups de reins me collent au matelas dont le drap, rendu poisseux par nos sueurs mélangées, m'accompagne sous tes assauts. Ta respiration se saccade alors que tu augmentes la cadence de tes mouvements. Tes joues rougissent et tes yeux, brillants, s'accrochent aux miens, m'interdisant de les fermer, je peux voir la jouissance se peindre sur ton visage alors que tu te plantes au fond de moi. Ma semence s'étale sur nos ventres alors que tu recouvres mon corps du tien. Je sens ton coeur battre rageusement dans ta poitrine alors que tu traces un chemin de baisers mouillés dans mon cou._

_"**I turn it over, turn it over but I can't escape"** _

Les larmes se tarissent enfin et le silence de la pièce m'abassourdit. Il résonne à l'intérieur de ma tête, pourtant je ne suis pas seul. Une main se pose sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. Granger se tient derrière moi, ses yeux sont mouillés. Je devine grâce aux sillons qui marquent ses joues que l'explication avec Weasley n'a pas dû être facile. Son regard est empli de douleur et nous partageons cet instant de souffrance, tous les deux.

\- "Il ne l'a pas aussi mal pris que je le pensais"

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire forcé, puis elle reprend.

\- "Il va se réveiller, je te le promets, je te le jure même. Moi non plus je peux pas vivre sans lui, je ne peux pas perdre Harry. Il faudrait que tu viennes me voir. À mon laboratoire. Tu pourrais peut être me donner un coup de main, avec certaines potions. Je doute pas de mes capacités mais t'as toujours était doué alors…

Je la coupe, avec douceur.

\- "Pas de soucis, Hermione."

Elle se baisse et me sers dans ses bras, ses doigts crochètent mon pull trop grand, ce pull qui t'allait si bien… Et nous nous remettons à pleurer, ensemble. Elle finit par s'écarter et s'essuie du revers de la main, elle s'excuse d'avoir craqué. Je lui souris, pour la rassurer. Elle est forte, tu avais raison.

**_"I loved and I loved you and I lost you and it hurts like hell" _**

Elle sort de la chambre en me rappelant de passer la voir à son laboratoire, qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je lâche tes mains pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je souffle un grand coup pour tenter de reprendre conscience, un dernier baiser planté sur ton front et je sors de la chambre. Je sais que le manque qui me dévore la poitrine me poussera à très vite venir te voir mais je dois reprendre ma vie, pour que tu sois fier de moi quand tu te réveilleras. Je dois aussi aller rendre visite à l'ancienne élève la plus insupportable mais aussi la plus douée de Gryffondor.


End file.
